


Vanilla Tasted

by Kyouka_Setsura



Series: Our Journey, Through World and Time [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cafe waiter Akashi, ex kindergartener Kuroko, i don't even know what to say anymore in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>“Vanilla?” Kuroko asked.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Yes. You have a really strong sense of smell...” Akashi commented.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>‘I only remembered it because it’s my favorite flavor’ <i>was what Kuroko wanted to say, but he thought that it’ll be better if he just leave it alone.
</i></p>
  <p>
    <i>“Enjoy your tea.”
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Kuroko nodded.
</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Tasted

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of AkaKuro Week~
> 
> Day 7 : Alternate Universe (FREE DAY)

Kuroko walked slowly through the road. His eyes were downcast as he process the info he heard earlier that day. Reminisicing it hurt, his mind still remember how soft that person’s voice when he said it. The painful truth. Even now, the soft and strained voice of the old man still ringing in his ears.

_ “I’m sorry Kuroko-sensei. We can’t keep this kindergarten any longer.” The elderly male said. _

_ “But Principal... Why?” Kuroko’s voice wavered. His hands lightly trembled as he said those words. _

_ “We can’t pay this land’s rent anymore.” The Principal said lowly. His voice was so weak that Kuroko need to lean closer to hear his voice. “We already have debt everywhere, and westill can’t pay the rent for this land. I’m so sorry, Kuroko-sensei.” _

_ Kuroko stayed silent. His mind replaying the memories he had in this very kindergarten building he’s now at. He had worked here for two years, not long but he had so many memories here. He worked in the kindergarten right after when he got his bachelor degree, already planning to work here because this place was close to his apartement. _

_ The kindergarten doesn’t have many kids to take care of. Just some neighboring kids, but the kids were cute and merry in Kuroko’s eyes. He love kids and this job was everything to him. The pay wasn’t big, but he had fun. Peaceful job with children he love so much, was enough to Kuroko. He didn’t ask for the impossible, for he already knew that those won’t happen. He just wished he could spent his life with a job he love and enjoy. _

_ “It might be not much, but this is this month’s payment. Thank you so much, Kuroko-sensei.” The Principal stood and bend his body forward, bowing to Kuroko. Instinctively, Kuroko also stood and bowed to the elder male. Kuroko could only swallowed lump of bitterness as he shook the principal’s hand, and received his last salary from the job he loved the most. _

Kuroko can’t stop the helpless feeling. He was content and happy. The job as a kindergarten teacher is like dream that came true to him. But there’s nothing he could do about it, being a kindergarten teacher was his only job, aside from being a volunteer for the public library’s librarian at weekends.

* * *

Once again, Kuroko let out a sigh.

He had tried looking for jobs. Going to one place after another, only to be rejected because he had so little prescence. He even applied for a job at Maji Burger, his favorite fast food restaurant, but only rejected because Maji Burger doesn’t have any vacant position for a new worker.

Kuroko  was slumped, walking towards no real destination in mind. His mind thinking about other job he could do.  After half an hour walking, Kuroko reached a small café. In the door, there’re a plate with words ‘Open’ etched to it.

The café doesn’t really stood out. There aren’t any sign and the only indication that it’s a café is an outdoor tables, and a transparent window glass showing more tables inside along with the café’s interior that showed a classic café.

Kuroko walked inside, and as he opened the door the bell attached to the door rang. Maybe a cup of tea and snack could brighten his day a bit. Aftertook a step into the building, he saw a red-haired male standing beind the counter.

“Welcome.” The red haired male said. Kuroko proceed to walk to the nearest table, and the red haired male followed him. After Kuroko sat in the table near window, at the corner, the redhaired male gave the menu to Kuroko. ‘Akashi Seijuurou’ was written on the name tag clipped on the pocket of his uniform.

“What is the special in here?” Kuroko asked, instead of looking through the menu. Kurokoobserved the face of his assigned waiters. The red haired male has a same shade of red colored eyes , t he pair of eyes were slit, like a cat’s.

“For our special, we have a classic earl grey tea. For more variation, our fruity tea is also recommended. But ultimately, the customer’s taste is the important part. So, what kind of tea do you like? What kind of flavor do you prefer?” He asked.

“I...” Kuroko thought again. He never knew any spesific brand of tea or has drank any tea other than the convenience store bought-tea. “I never drank any kind of  specific tea like that...”

Kuroko lowered his head,

Akashi just nodded in understanding.

“I see. Then, I’ll brew you our speciality.” Akashi said before leaving.

Kuroko waited for about ten minutes before Akashi came back carrying a pot and a matching tea cup. As Akashi poured the tea in front of him, he could smelt the scent of vanilla from the tea.

“Vanilla?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes. You have a really strong sense of smell...” Akashi commented.

_ ‘I only remembered it because it’s my favorite flavor’  _ was what Kuroko wanted to say, but he thought that it’ll be better if he just leave it alone.

“Enjoy your tea.”

Kuroko nodded.

Kuroko took the cup from it’s saucer, blowing it lightly before sipping it. The sudden invading taste in his tongue made him surprised. Not just from the smell, the sweet vanilla taste alongside tea’s bitter taste with undertaste of mint was making the tea more tasty. More delicious.

Kuroko was sure there were more to the tea, but he could only recognize those three taste. The tea was rich with taste and it made Kuroko want more yet it also made him want to savour the taste, drinking it slowly to preserve the sweetness in his taste bud.

Kuroko became understood why did the principal often came here. The tea was really delicious. Other than that, the shop was cozy with decent number of customers and was quiet, save from the jazz songs accompanying from the speakers. It made him felt comfortable.

Kuroko felt better. He was not as depressed and stressed about his job.

Instead, Kuroko felt relaxed. Kuroko thought that this little trip to the café was worth it, and took a note to come back here later. Kuroko stood and goes to the cashier to pay and once again met Akashi’s strong gaze on his own. It made Kuroko tremble, being seen like that. Not from fear or anxiety, but from something he can’t name yet.

“How was your tea?” Akashi asked from behind the cashier.

“It was very delicious, thank you very much, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko answered before giving Akashi his money.

“It wouldn’t be fair to not know your name when you know mine, right?” Akashi said as he counted the amount of changes he needed to gave to Kuroko.

“Ah... Nice to meet you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko said as he took his changes from Akashi’s hand.

“I see. Nice to meet you too, Kuroko.”

Kuroko leaved the café with the other’s voice saying his name ringing in the back of his mind.

When Kuroko came back to the café next week, he recognized that there were phone number and a certain someone’s name written in a meticulous handwriting behind his receipt.


End file.
